En El Anónimato
by Liz'Kames
Summary: James recibe una serie de cartas de un "Admirador Secreto" pero no tiene idea de quién podrá ser...
1. Azul Pastel

**Hola... Bueno, soy nueva, esta es mi primera historia, habrán varios capitulos y bueno no sé... espero les guste y me dejen Reviews no sé muy bien como soy escribiendo y me gustaría que si algo anda mal que me lo digan, acepto críticas. Un detallito es que no revelaré algunas cosas hasta el próximo capítulo. No desesperen, creo poder actualizar rápido. (:**

**Bueno, antes que nada, les voy a decir que es Slash, leerán bajo su propio riesgo. (: Y por último, no BTR ni ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

_"Y por último, quiero decirte que cada palabra escrita es real, no he mentido y no te mentiré. quiero que sientas lo que yo siento por tí... pronto me leerás otra vez"_

Al terminar de leer las últimas lineas de la carta James continuaba sonriendo como tonto al papel donde había sido escrita la más reciente carta de amor que había recibido, cada vez que leía cartas de su anónimo emisor se sonrojaba y sonreía como tonto.

Hace poco menos de un mes que comenzó a recibir estas cartas y ya se sentía enamorado de quién sea que haya redactado las cuatro cartas, no, cinco cartas con la que acaba de leer, que había recibido. No le había contado nada a nadie a excepción de su compañero de habitación el cual notó el extraño comportamiento de James cuando este leía la tercera carta, ese compañero era sin lugar a dudas Carlos, que apoyaba a su mejor amigo y que se emocionaba por saber quien enviaba las cartas.

James se encontraba tendido sobre su cama admirando cada detalle del papel que leía, su admiradora secreta enviaba las cartas decoraba las cartas con bordes color Azul pastel, con pequeños puntos, la letra era cursiva, dentro de un sobre color Azul pastel... Estaba escrita a mano, pero no conocía la letra de quien la enviaba. Por ello desde la segunda carta sabía que no era broma de sus amigos ya que conocía la caligrafía de todos. James continuaba mirando la carta detenidamente cuando Carlos entró por la puerta.

"¡Otra carta!" dijo el latino emocionado desde que observó el papel, "¡Te envió otra carta!"

"Shh... sabes que no quiero que lo sepa nadie más, no grites" respondió James algo cortante.

"Lo siento"

Hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por la desesperación de Carlos.

"¿Y?" Preguntó regulando su tono de voz.

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Que te dijo?"

James mostró una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a apreciar la carta.

"Dijo que soy lindo..."

"¡Eso ya lo dijo en las otras cartas!" "Quiero saber más"

"... No me ha dado pistas, aún no sé quien podrá ser"

"Sabemos que tiene linda letra" respondió Carlos prácticamente arrebatando el papel de las manos de su mejor amigo.

"Eso no es suficiente... Quiero saber más... Quisiera responderle, pero no sé dónde debería de enviarle respuestas" respondió James como si pensara en voz alta, distraido observando al techo.

"Aún no sabes si es una broma... O si es una chica"

"Tienes razón, no sé si es hombre o mujer, realmente no me importa mucho"

"¿Dices que aceptarías a un chico?"

"Sólo si es un chico lindo."

Carlos levantó la mirada mientras doblaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha confundido, después de otro breve silencio, Carlos habló nuevamente.

"Entonces no te importa si es chico o chica."

"Realmente no lo sé... Quiero saber quién es, me prometió que no me mentiría... Yo le creo"

"Tengo una idea"

"¿Qué?" Respondió James cambiando de posición y sentándose en la cama.

"¿Por qué no escribes la respuesta y las dejas en los lugares donde te deja las cartas?"

"Es una buena idea... ¿Pero si no la lee?"

"Debe de ser inteligente para saber dónde estás, hazlo, no pierdes nada"

James lo pensó... La idea de Carlos no era mala, podría enviar una respuesta. _"El" _o _"La" _admiradora de James dejaba las cartas en los lugares donde James estaba, esta tarde la encontró en la piscina de Palm Woods, la anterior la encontró en el pasillo fuera del apartamento justo cuando llegaba, podía escribir una respuesta y dejarla en el lugar donde encuentre la próxima, no había nada que perder hasta ahora.

"No tengo nada que perder" sentenció James con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente James despertó, se alistó y salió a desayunar, todos estaban en la mesa y solo faltaba él. Saludó a todos y desayunó normal como en todos los días mientras contaba sus planes del día a los demás.

"Iré a la piscina, necesito broncearme... y creo que iré al parque a tomar aire fresco." dijo.

"Iré contigo" respondió Carlos entusiasmado.

"¿Logan, Kendall, vienen?" preguntó Carlos.

"Yo no puedo..." comenzó Kendall "Debo hacer la tarea, es para mañana"

"¿Quieres que te preste mi computadora"? preguntó Logan, la computadora de Kendall se había dañado y Logan no pudo repararla, y los domingos es muy difícil conseguir a alguien que la repare.

"No, está bien... iré con Lucy y le pediré la suya, ella ya terminó todo"

"Bueno... ¿Y tú Logan?" preguntó Carlos.

"También haré la tarea... ustedes deberían de hacer las suyas también"

Carlos y James cruzaron miradas por un momento.

"La haremos en la noche" respondieron ambos a coro.

Al finalizar todos tomaron sus caminos a hacer lo que dijeron, Carlos se sentó al lado de James en la piscina como era de costumbre.

"¿Cuándo crees que llegue la próxima carta?" preguntó Carlos con emoción.

"Dijo que pronto" respondió James con una sonrisa.

"¿Tienes la respuesta?"

"Sí, aquí está" respondió James sacando un sobre de su bolsillo, este había impreso todo ya que no consideraba su letra lo suficientemente sensual comparada con la letra de quién enviaba las cartas.

"¿Crees que tarde mucho?" ahora James le preguntaba a Carlos.

"Dijo que era pronto... ¿Cuánto tiempo es pronto?"

"No lo sé" "Pero creo que debe referirse a menos de una semana."

"¡¿Una semana?!" "No quiero esperar, quiero ver qué te dice." respondió Carlos después de meditar un segundo.

"Carlos, estoy más ansioso que tú, creeme".

* * *

Esa tarde James estaba sentado debajo de un árbol en el parque de Palm Woods. Cada vez que quería pensar ahí estaba, y en ese momento pensaba en_ "La persona de las cartas" _nombre que Carlos le había dado al anónimo emisor de las cartas que James recibía, pensaba en cómo sería, si le conoce... En ese momento un niño de no más de ocho años se dirigió hacia James.

"Disculpa... esto es para tí" le dijo el pequeño a James, este pequeño le trajo un sobre decorado, color Azul pastel,_ "¡era otra carta!" _se dijo James para sus adentros.

"Gra... Gracias" dijo James aceptándo el sobre. "¿Quién te la dió?"

"Ese chico de ayá..." dijo el pequeño señalando a una dirección pero dudó un poco... "Estaba ahí, ya se fué..." dijo con inocencia.

"Muchas gracias" respondió James con una sonrisa.

"Adiós" respondió el pequeño entusiasmado mientras se alejaba corriendo mientras James lo contenplaba.

James iba a abrir el sobre, cuando recordó un pequeño detalle,_ "¡La respuesta!" "¿Cómo se la daré?" _pensó. Entonces, recordó las palabras de Carlos y sacó su respuesta del bolsillo, se levantó y la dejó donde estaba sentado, ahora, comenzó a abrir el sobre del color Azul pastel que tanto le emocionaba y comenzó a leer la carta rápidamente.

_"Hola, James _

_Quiero decirte que he estado pensado y..."_

* * *

**Hasta aquí primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, les recuerdo que es Slash así que aún hay tiempo para evitar malos entendidos (: "La persona de las cartas" será revelada en el siguiente capítulo :3**

_Liz'Kames._


	2. Portada Negra

**Hola! he vuelto, muchas gracias por los Reviews me alegra que les guste mi tontería... Sólo quiero decirles que es algo un poco complicado (o eso creo) deben prestar atención en los detalles porque son muy importantes a la hora que los use. En el próximo capítulo comienza la emoción.**

* * *

_"Hola, James_

_Quiero decirte que he estado pensando y..."_

James se detuvo, cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro, guardó el papel en el sobre aún con los ojos cerrados y respiró nuevamente._ "Esto es mejor en privado" _se dijo a sí mismo dando unos pasos alejándose, no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba sentado y donde dejó la respuesta.

De regreso al apartamento observó a Kendall sentado en el lobby leyendo un libro de portada negra el cual no notó, tampoco notó la mirada de Kendall sobre él que lo observaba hasta que desapareció en el ascensor.

Al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con Lucy la cual esperaba el ascensor, esta traía consigo un libro similar al de Kendall que tampoco notó.

"Hola James" saludó la pelinegra.

"Hola" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Bueno... Te veo luego" Lucy parecía algo apurada, no tanto como James que luchaba por disimular la desesperación por leer la carta.

"Adios" respondió James con otra sonrisa.

A Lucy no le pareció extraño el comportamiento de James, de hecho esperaba si lo veía que tal vez la esquivaría y ya se hacía la imagen mental de James excusándose mientras corría. Se sorprendió mucho sólo por el "Hola" y el "Adiós" que James le respondió... Sí, Lucy Stone conoce la situación, pero no por parte de James o Carlos que piensan que son los únicos que conocen la situación sin contar a _"La persona de las cartas" _de hecho Lucy sabe de _"La persona de las cartas"_ con mucha más claridad que James. Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.

James caminó rapido por el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, intentó entrar y chocó con la puerta cerrada, con seguro. _"Maldición" _se dijo para sus adentros. Rebuscó en su chaqueta las llaves y no las encontró, luego en sus bolsillos, _"¡Aquí están!" _entró y cerró la puerta tras él y como era de esperarse nadie estaba en el apartamento, así que corrió hasta su habitación y se lanzó sobre su cama abriendo desesperadamente el sobre que había guardado en su chaqueta minutos atrás en el parque.

_"... No sé si realmente puedas sentir lo que siento por tí, no miento cuando te digo que he disimulado bien para que no me descubras, no quiero que lo hagas, no ahora. Me conoces, estoy cerca de tí y creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber tus reacciones a las cartas..."_

James hizo una pausa para regular su respiración y luego continuó.

_"... Y supongo que ya habrías dicho algo si te molestara que te hablen de esta forma, sin saber quién es..., sé que tú sólo eres el que sabes sobre esto. Y quiero que sea así, así hasta que me muestre, te daré el derecho de odiarme o de correr a mis brazos cuando me muestre. Si te digo cuando sabrás cuando dejaré el anonimato te mentiré, pero si puedo decirte que cuando tenga el valor de __**ser, **__el valor de __**ser**__ frente a tí, __**seré**__..."_

Aquí terminaba la carta, siempre eran menos de tres parrafos, James se detuvo a admirar la caligrafía de la letra, y los bordes Azul pastel que tanto le gustaban. Ahora, era tiempo de pensar; Primero, está cerca de mí..._ "Puede ser quién sea" _se dijo en voz alta sin hacer esfuerzo en pensar quién sería y pensando lo segundo, Segundo, Ni "_La mismísima persona de las cartas" _sabe cuándo me dirá quién es. Tercero,_ "¿Qué quiere decir con ser?"_, _"¿lo resaltó por algo especial?",_"..."_, "tengo que investigar esto." _Y Cuarto, _"es muy dulce... ¡Pero en esta no dijo que soy lindo!" _hizo una pequeña mueca de puchero mientras se recostaba boca arriba a observar el techo y continuar con su pensamiento _"¡espera!"_ se dijo en voz alta sentándose en la cama _"Cree que sólo yo sé sobre esto, osea que no sabe que Carlos sabe"_ ... _"¿Es esto bueno o malo?_

* * *

Por otra parte Lucy llegó al lobby, sabía que Kendall estaba ahí y corrió a sentarse a su lado.

"Le diste la carta al niño" Dijo Lucy haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta, pero realmente era una expresión.

"Sí" respondió Kendall "Pero no pude ver si se la dió a James, tuve que irme para que no me viera..."

"No te preocupes, ya la tiene"

"¿Lo viste también?" preguntó el rubio.

"Sí, noté desesperación en sus ojos al verlo salir del ascensor en este momento debe de estar leyéndola"

Kendall no evitó sonreir, hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Kendall lo rompió.

"Busca la página 45, encontré algo lindo..." dijo el rubio abriendo el libro de portada negra del cual ambos poseían una copia.

Después de unos segundos de lectura, Lucy se mostró interesada.

"No es mala idea..." "Mi ayuda te ha vuelto un conquistador" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Vamos al parque, tengo una idea"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, "La persona de las cartas" fue revelada, ya deben saber quién es...**

**Si aún no lo notan, observen detalladamente mi nombre (: es más sencillo... Regreso pronto con el siguiente capítulo.**

_Liz'Kames_


	3. Rosas Blancas Y Azul Turquesa

**Aquí el tercer capítulo, alguien estará en problemas. Espero expresar bien las ideas a continuación... Creo que no pude desarrollar bien los últimos parrafos... (:**

* * *

"Vamos al parque, tengo una idea"

"Voy atrás de tí"

Por otra parte Carlos había llegado al apartamento y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con James, encontrándolo dormido con la carta al lado. Carlos se emocionó y sigilosamente para no despertar a su amigo se dirigió hasta James y tomó con cautela la carta leyéndola rápidamente regalando una sonrisa al papel; En ese instante James despertó y observó a su amigo leyendo la carta.

"Ahora siento más curiosidad que nunca" susurró James aún asueñado.

"¿Qué quiere decir con ser?" preguntó Carlos haciendo caso omiso a las palabras anteriores de su amigo.

"Eso quiero saber yo"

"¿Le preguntamos a Logan?"

"Sí, pero no hay que decirle el por qué queremos saber" respondió James mientras Carlos asentía.

* * *

Ahora en el parque Kendall y Lucy venían concentrados en sus libros.

"¿Qué tipo de flores le gustan?" preguntó Lucy cerrando el libro pero dejando la página marcada.

"Sólo sé que es alérgico a las Margaritas" Respondió el rubio copiando la acción de su compañera y cerrando su libro.

"¿Rosas?"

"Que sean blancas"

Ambos parecían compartir el pensamiento y se dirigieron a buscar las rosas suficientes para crear un ramo, "_El mejor ramo es el de rosas que tú mismo recolectas" _palabras encontradas en la primera línea de la página 45 de el libro de portada negra que ambos poseían.

Las rosas eran díficiles de recolectar, debían de buscar en varios lugares para tener una cantidad considerable, Kendall no evitó cruzar por el árbol donde James solía meditar, debajo de este encontró un sobre, un sobre color Azul, este no era Azul Pastel, era más bien un azul un poco más fuerte..., Azul Turquesa.

Kendall lo observó por unos segundos con desconfianza, pero lo recogió y lo guardó dentro de su libro discretamente y continuó su busqueda. Tardaron alrededor de media hora recolectando las Rosas Blancas, ya tenían suficientes. las guardaron en una bolsa de papel y se dirigieron al apartamento de Lucy que era su escondite donde planeaban todo. Enviar cartas anónimas es todo un proceso; Necesiaban ciertas cosas que guardaban en la habitación vacía del apartamento de Lucy, sólo habían dos habitaciones y Lucy no usaba la sobrante para nada. era el lugar perfecto.

Al llegar entraron a la habitación donde planeaban todo que siempre estaba cerrada con llave, de la cual Kendall tenía una copia.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Lucy.

"Aquí dice que los detalles hechos a mano son buena idea" ... "Y yo tengo una idea"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Ya lo verás"

Ambos hicieron una pausa hasta que Kendall habló.

"Mira encontré esto..." dijo abriendo su libro y sacando el sobre Azul Turquesa "...Estaba debajo del árbol donde James estaba."

"Ábrelo" respondió Lucy después de un breve silencio.

Kendall comenzó a leer el papel que tenía dentro,_ "¡Era una respuesta de James!" _se dijo dentro de su mente. comenzó a leer rápidamente al tiempo que Lucy se acercaba a leer junto a él.

_"Querido quien quiera que seas,_

_No sé si leerás esto pero quiero decirte que amo tus cartas, quiero saber quién eres, estoy desesperado..."_

Kendall y Lucy compartieron una mirada cómplice después de leer las primeras líneas.

_"... Sé que no puedo expresarme de la manera que lo haces tú pero quiero decirte que realmente me siento... no sé, no hay palabras para decirlo, o no tengo. Intento decir que amo esto y que quiero que sepas que estaré pronto esperando que me hables, intentaré dejar las respuestas de tus cartas en los lugares donde encuentre tus cartas. Siempre llevaré las respuestas conmigo y no sé... hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte pero no sé si decirlo como tú en una carta o en persona, espero que sea en persona... De alguna manera sé que encontraré esas palabras. _

_-James Diamond."_

Los ojos de Kendall se iluminaron mientras recorrían la carta con felicidad. Mientras que Lucy se tapaba la boca para no gritar de emoción, _"¡Su ayuda daba frutos!" "Lo sabía" _pensó para sí misma.

Después de un largo y alegre silencio Kendall habló.

"Ahora tengo que escribirle otra carta para recibir si respuesta de la que le dí hoy"

"Vamos a escribir" respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

* * *

Dos horas después ya era de noche, Kendall se dirigió al apartamento para encontrar a todos cenando. Se excusó por llegar tarde con la excusa de que se retrasó un poco con la tarea.

Durante la cena todos hablaban normalmente. James y Carlos lanzaron una mirada cómplice y James cambió el tema y se dirigió a Logan.

"¿Logan que significa ser?" preguntó James llamando la atención de Logan. Kendall al escuchar la pregunta de James se ahogó un poco con el jugo que tomaba pero pudo tragar a tiempo. para su suerte nadie lo notó.

"Creo que es un verbo que designa la cualidad de un individio en el momento que se expresa" respondió el inteligente como si fuera lo más obvio.

"No me refiero a eso... ¿Acaso no tiene otro significado?" preguntó james. Kendall se sonrojó ligeramente porque creyó saber a que se debía la pregunta.

"Que yo sepa, no" respondió Logan.

"¿Nadie sabe?" preguntó James.

"Creo que lo que Logan te dijo es lo correcto... tal vez" respondió Katie desde su asiento.

"¿Kendall?" preguntó James inocentemente.

Kendall pudo sentir la mirada de todos sobre el, James quería saber si había otro significado. Después de tomar un poco de jugo respondió.

"Bu.. Bueno, E.. Eso de.. de... depende del cont... del contexto donde lo pongas" dijo tartamudeando un poco sin mirar a los ojos a James.

"En un concepto tal vez... poético" respondió con seguridad James.

_"Maldición"_ se dijo Kendall a si mismo. _"¿Qué le digo?"_

Bu... Bueno.. yo creo que.."

* * *

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado... En el próximo capítulo algo se complicará más de lo que está. (:**


	4. Diario

**Hola, yo otra vez, (:**

**Bueno, desde éste capítulo habrán algunos Flashbacks o "Saltos de tiempo" en la historia, así explicaré algunas cosas importantes. Disfruten el capítulo y ojo con los detalles (:**

* * *

Bu... Bueno.. Yo creo que... que... tal vez sea expresar algún sen... sentimiento"

"¿Quieres decir expresarse como persona?" preguntó James con más curiosidad.

"Exacto.. Pero de una for... de una forma espe... específica" respondió el rubio aún tartamudeando.

James desvió la mirada observando hacia la nada. _"Tiene sentido" _pensó para si mismo y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. "_Quiere expresarse de una manera específica" "¡Ahora tiene sentido!"_

"Gracias" "Eso era lo que buscaba" respondió James agradecido a que Kendall respondió con una sonrisa.

Kendall observaba disimuladamente a todos especialmente a James por si alguien habría notado su comportamiento mientras conversaban. Kendall no solía sentirse así cuando hablaba con James, pero estaban hablando de un tema que podría delatar a Kendall, quien no era muy bueno para esconder este tipo de temas. Por suerte contaba con Lucy que lo apoyaba con esta locura desde el primer momento.

Al día siguiente James fue despertado por Carlos quien sólo cumplió con despertar a su compañero sin decir "Buenos Días". James recordó un detalle_ "¡La tarea!" "¡No la hice!" _Esa debía ser la razón del apuro de Carlos. James velozmente tomó un baño y se vistió, eran las 6:50 tenía 20 minutos para su cabello y otros 20 minutos para hacer la tarea, no, 15 minutos para la tarea restando 5 para el camino a clases.

Después de terminar de peinarse se encontró con Kendall hablando por teléfono a voz baja y a Carlos tragando Pancakes y tomando jugo a la velocidad de la luz. Salió velozmente del apartamento en búsqueda de Logan que siempre salía más temprano que nadie a la escuela de Palm Woods.

Corrió por las escaleras tropezando un poco pero sin caer y tambaleando un poco por el peso de su mochila. Al llegar al salón de clases que aún estaba práctimanete vacío sólo con algunas personas a las que no prestó atención y Logan.

"¡Dame la tarea de Historia!" gritó mientras se acercaba a Logan.

"¡Buenos días James!" "¿Cómo estás?" "Veo que amaneciste bien" respondió Logan divertido, esto siempre sucedía los Lunes.

"¡No estoy jugando, Mitchell!"

"Amargado... Aquí tienes"

James copió lo más rápido posible y pasó su tarea a Carlos, quien siempre copiaba después gracias a su parada a desayunar.

Después que todos llegaran el timbre sonó, mientras que todos se organizaban y los últimos entraban, entre ellos Kendall y Lucy. Al llegar la Señorita Collins, no tardó en revisar la tarea que milagrosamente todos hicieron, como premio por "La responsabilidad de todos" decidió no dejar tareas el resto de la semana, a excepción de un proyecto que deberían entregar el próximo Lunes.

"Van a hacer una maqueta de un monumento de Estados Unidos" "Pueden escoger el que deseen"

En menos de un segundo todas las miradas estaban clavadas en Logan, quien se deslizaba por el asiento en un intento estúpido de esconderse.

"Esta vez todos lo harán en solitario" dijo la maestra provocando algunos murmullos y quejidos de los estudiantes, meintras que Logan volvía a la posición correcta con una sonrisa.

"No intenten pasarse de listos porque sabré cual es un monumento hecho por ustedes y cual no".concluyó la maestra mientas todos los estudiantes a excepción de Logan intercambiaron miradas. _"Esta sera una larga semana"._

* * *

Era la segunda tarde consecutiva que el apartamento se quedaba vacío, al parecer, a Katie le asignaron la misma tarea y fue con la señora Knight a comprar los materiales, los otros tres se fueron por su parte a hacer lo mismo y terminar lo más rápido posible la tarea, James, por su parte decidió alcanzarlos más tarde y dar una vuelta por todo Palm Woods a ver si tenía suerte y encontraba alguna carta, no tuvo éxito, así que decidió regresar al apartamento y alistarse para alcanzar a los chicos. Cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

_"¡Paquete para James Diamond!"_ gritaron desde la puerta, James no pensó dos veces para abrir.

"Gracias" dijo mientras firmaba.

Eran unas Rosas Blancas envueltas en papel de plástico decorado a mano, con un diseño de flores y puntos rojos. también un paquete de tamaño mediano, dentro, encontró una especie de diario, con una nota al lado que no dudó en leer.

_"Esto es para tí, sabes de quién._

_Espero te gusten las rosas, el diario es para que escribas lo que piensas... No es para que se lo muestres a nadie, es sólo para tí; Quiero que el día que finalmente sepas quien soy me lo des, ya sabrás para qué... Por cierto, tu carta vendrá esta noche, adoré tu respuesta..."_

James sonreía mientras admiraba el diario, de color Blanco con un corazón Azul en el centro. Luego se tomó unos minutos para apreciar el olor de las flores u admirar el papel de plástico que las envolvía, sabía que había visto algo parecido en algún lugar... pero no podía saber donde.

La tarde pasó y James no salió a ninguna parte concentrado en dónde había visto ese papel antes, todos llegaron a casa y la noche continuó normal. James había guardado todo en su habitación y llamó a Carlos para que viera las flores. Carlos reaccionó con emoción pero no tanta como en las ocasiones anteriores, cosa que James no notó.

"¿Carlos?" preguntó James llamando la atención de su amigo quien olía las Rosas.

"¿Sí?" respondió Carlos.

"¿De casualidad no has visto el papel que envuelve las Rosas en algún otro lugar?"

"No... No lo creo" respondió Carlos después de observar por unos instantes el papel.

"Creo que sólo son cosas mías entonces... Pero juraría haber visto ese papel así antes..."

* * *

Por otra parte Kendall hablaba con Lucy por teléfono.

"¿Le compraste el diario?" preguntó la pelinegra.

"Sí, lo pedí esta mañana y verifiqué y le llegó esta tarde"

"¿Pudiste ver como reaccionó?

"No... No estaba aquí, me aseguré que sólo estuviera él en el apartamento"

"Cada vez estás aprendiendo más" dijo la pelinegra.

"Eso es gracias a tí, no sé que haría sin tu ayuda"

**FLASHBACK**

_Lucy estaba en su apartamento escuchando música mientras hacía la tarea cuando escuhó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Kendall, quien parecía un poco desesperado._

_"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo el rubio._

_"Entra, cuéntame"_

_"Es que..." dijo el rubio mientras pasaba y tomaba asiento "... No sé como decirte..."_

_"Dime, no hay problema"_

_"... Me gusta alguien y no sé... No sé cómo decirle"_

_Kendall solía hablar sin díficultad con Lucy, ya tenía suficiente confianza para hablar sobre cualquier problema._

_"¿Ese es el problema?" respondió Lucy arqueando una ceja._

_"Es parte del problema... Es que... Se trata de un chico..."_

_"Ya veo" respondió Lucy "¿Y ese es el problema?" respondió Lucy a quien no le parecía complicado._

_"Sí"_

_"¿Y?"_

_"¿Y qué?"_

_"¿Quién es el suertudo?"_

_"James" dijo el rubio después de hacer una larga pausa._

_"¿Quieres que te ayude a conquistarlo?"_

_"Primero quiero saber si me correspondería"_

_"Ven mañana en la mañana, te voy a ayudar a saber si te corresponde y a conquistarlo"_

_"¿En serio?" respondió Kendall con los ojos iluminados._

_"En serio". respondió con una sonrisa._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"Para eso están los amigos" respondió Lucy haciendo sonreír a Kendall.

"Buenas noches" dijo Lucy después de un cómodo silencio.

"Hasta mañana"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero les haya gustado (:**

_Liz'Kames_


	5. Enigmas

**Capítulo 5! Siii! Bueno mientras escribía esto me llegó una idea, no hablaré de esto ahora... :P primero lean el capítulo, muchas gracias por los Reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen! (:**

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue normal, incluyendo a un Logan un poco nervioso, agitado e hiperactivo por la cantidad de café que tomó la noche anterior, se desveló toda la noche haciendo su modelo a escala del Monumento a Thomas Jefferson con cada mínimo detalle incluido, así tendría toda la semana libre y tal vez ayudaría a los demás con sus proyectos. Como efecto secundario del café no deseó comer nada y se fue mucho más temprano de lo usual asegurando su proyecto en su habitación para evitar accidentes.

Kendall por otra parte había comenzado también a hacer el proyecto, quería un modelo a escala de la Estatua de la Libertad aunque solamente tenía la base que se encontraba muy mal moldeada, aún no tenía prácticamente nada.

Carlos, tampoco tenía mucho avance, el día anterior sólo compró pegamento y paletas, cuatro docenas de paletas heladas para comerlas y luego hacer su proyecto con palitos._ "Era una buena idea"._

James no tenía nada, a penas el día de hoy iriía a comprar sus materiales. Demasiadas distracciones, no durmió mucho porque esperaba la carta que "La persona de las Cartas" prometió esa noche, así que se apresuró en escribir la respuesta para nada. Empezaría el día de hoy a hacer todo, tenía la esperanza de recibir una nueva carta y aún continuaba forzando su mente para recordar dónde habría visto el papel de plástico decorado así, a mano... de pronto recordó un detallito; El diario, se suponía que escribiría lo que piensa y tal vez sea un buen lugar para anotar lo que podría ser una pista.

Después de la escuela Logan llegó para dormir un poco. Carlos puso en marcha la primera parte de su plan y comenzó a comer todas sus paletas heladas. Kendall "huyó" literalmente del apartamento y James decidió escribir en su Diario para luego salir a comprar algo para el proyecto.

Habían tantas cosas que quería escribir, así que sólo comenzó a vaciar el contenido de su cabeza en las páginas.

_"No sé sí escribir "Querido diario" sea lo suficientemente adecuado para esto así que sólo escribiré._

_Amé las flores que recibí ayer, éste Diario es muy bonito y aprecio mucho todo lo que quién quiera que sea, o La persona de las Cartas, me regala. Quiero saber en este momento quién es, sé que es real, ¿Quién me mentiría? Soy James Diamond... Bueno, no sé, pero tengo pistas, creo que dos... Sí, son dos cosas que debo tomar en cuenta:_

_1- El papel que envolvía las Rosas; Sé que lo he visto en algún lugar, tal vez no igual pero sé que lo he visto y que es algo que nunca olvidaría, no lo sé... Debo esforzarme._

_2- No sabe que Carlos sabe todo esto; (Sé que leerás esto porque me hiciste prometer que te entregaré esto cuando sepa quién eres) y así es, Carlos lo sabe desde la tercera carta que me enviaste, No sé si será bueno o malo pero tengo alguien con quién desahogarme, (Desde antes de este diario)..."_

James releía sus palabras y examinaba cada recuerdo de las cartas anteriores y cómo las recibió. Velozmente volvió a

_"...Ahora que lo pienso hay una tercera cosa, el niño en el parque dijo que la carta se la había dado ese Chico de ayá, entonces debe de ser un chico quien me envía las cartas..., en este momento editaré la respuesta de la carta que NO me ha llegado, ¿Acaso sabe que no he hecho la respuesta? Si no me sintiera lo suficientemente atraído diría que eres un perverso que tal vez me esté observando este momento."_

Entonces, tomando otros 20 minutos reescribió la respuesta y se alistó para salir a comprar las cosas con la esperanza de encontrarse con una carta y llevándose consigo su respuesta.

El centro comercial no quedaba lejos, eran dos calles antes de Rocque Records, así que llegaría caminando unas cuantas cuadras, no tenía prisa.

Al llegar se distrajo un poco revisando su teléfono y chocó con alguien que al parecer también parecía distraído a quién derramó la bebida que traía.

"Lo siento tanto..." dijo levantando la vista "...¿Ke.. Kendall?

"¡James!" dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido y tal vez asustado

"Lo siento mucho, ven, te compraré la camiseta"

"No... está bien" "No tienes qué"

"Sí tengo qué" "Maché tu ropa con tu malteada y no me dirás que no te compraré la camiseta"

"James, me has manchado más camisetas que esa, no te preocupes" respondió un poco nervioso.

"Vamos, anda, además no me vendría mal algo de compañía."

Kendall no pudo decir que no... Es decir, ¿A James? ¿Decirle que no? Nunca lo haría. Ambos fueron a una de las tiendas y James eligió camiseta para Kendall, a quien no le gustó mucho el detalle pero terminó aceptando. Después se dirigieron a conseguir los materiales de James. James parecía observar a todas partes esperando algo, no creía que "La persona de las cartas" lo seguría hasta ahí pero soñar no cuesta nada... Finalmente ambos se encontraban sentados en una cafetería hablando tonterías, para Kendall no resultaba difícil hablar a James de esta forma, podía acostumbrarse a eso. Kendall intentó coquetear discretamente con James mordisqueándose las uñas y acarisiándose el pelo de vez en cuando pero no notó mucha respuesta de James, aunque si notó que este lo miraba a los ojos en todo momento.

James sentía que algo andaba mal... Es decir, sabía que algo había cambiado en Kendall pero no lo notó hasta ahora, también notó la mirada de Kendall que siempre buscaba sus ojos y pudo notar las dos veces que Kendall sólo se quedó en silencio y se mordió los labios.

_"¿Será posible que yo... o que Kendall...?"_

_"Sólo deben ser cosas mías"_ se dijo James a sí mismo.

Luego James decidió ir al baño dejando a Kendall solo, Kendall sacó de su bolsillo la carta y la dejó debajo del asiento de al lado, ya sabría cómo hacer que James la encuentre.

Cuando James regresó Kendall también decidió ir al baño dejando a James todos los paquetes y dejando caer "Accidentalmente" una de las bolsas e ir al baño "Sin notarlo"

James al recoger la bolsa pudo ver la carta, se sorprendió mucho y la recogió sin antes mirar a todos lados, también sacó su respuesta y la puso en el lugar donde estaba la carta. Decidió no leerla ahora y esperar la privacidad de su habitación. Al regreso de Kendall ambos decidieron marcharse, Kendall decidió "Amarrar sus agujetas y recogió la respuesta". Era increíble con James aún no había notado nada.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. **

**Bueno la idea que me llegó mientras hacía el capítulo era un One-Shot acerca de todos los detalles sobre cómo los chicos hicieron su proyecto. No lo sé... Aún es sólo una idea (:**

**Bye, Bye, Bye, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

_Liz'Kames_


	6. Sospechas y Caja de Zapatos

**Este capítulo no me quedó tan cursi como esperaba, pero es un poco cursi, (lo siento, adoro lo cursi). continúo agradeciendo con el alma sus Reviews, en especial a Abi-Dilautentis que me ha seguido en lo que llevo con la historia, ¡Muchas gracias, me haces inmensamente feliz! (: Este capítulo es para tí.**

* * *

Un rato después ambos se encontraban fuera del centro comercial, esperando un taxi, eran muchos paquetes para regresa a pie a Palm Woods así que el taxi sería la mejor solución. ambos estaban sentados en una banca, ya había pasado media hora y ningún taxi aparecía.

"¿Por qué tardarán tanto en aparecer?" preguntó James llamando la atención del rubio, que se encontraba mirado discretamente a James por el reflejo de James en el cristal de su teléfono.

"No... No lo sé" "Pero a esta hora siempre hay muchos en la zona" respondió balbuceando un poco.

"Kendall." James se puso algo serio mientras observaba al rubio.

"¿Sí?"

"¿No crees que... algo anda mal contigo? preguntó James.

"¿A... A qué te refi... refieres?

"A esto, estás tartamudeando demasiado" "¿Pasa algo contigo?" James era sincero y realmente se preocupaba.

"No.. No...; No lo creo"

"¿Estás seguro? James se inclinó hacia Kendall.

"Se... Seguro" respondió Kendall después de un silencio, se había hipnotizado en los ojos de James sin darse cuenta que este estaba muy cerca del espacio vital, tan cerca que podía robarle un beso.

James no abandonó su posición haciendo a Kendall sentirse un poco intimidado, este sólo se mordió los labios y miró hacia otra parte. James claramente pudo notar eso.

"¿Kendall tú...? comenzó James pero fue interrumpido velozmente por Kendall.

"¡Mira, un taxi!"

* * *

De regreso a Palm Woods ambos subieron al apartamento donde Kendall se encerró velozmente en su habitación y James hizo lo mismo, arrojó todo sobre la cama e hizo un espacio para él, sacó la carta de su chaqueta; Respiró profundo y abrió el sobre Azul Pastel.

_"Primero que nada lamento la tardanza, pero Logan estuvo toda la noche en la sala y no pude escabullirme en tu habitación, (Sí, tengo acceso a tu apartamento, no preguntes, no ahora...). Recibí tu respuesta y no responderé a todas las preguntas que hiciste, sólo a una:_

_Quieres saber si soy Chico o Chica, te lo diré, Soy un chico; Sé que no te molesta._

_Y aprovechando la tardanza, quiero aclararte algo más sobre el diario. Quiero que sepas que tienes la libertad de escribir TODO lo que piensas en cada momento, será tu tesoro y quiero que lo cuides, anota todo lo que piensas, realmente leeré todo, cuándo esto acabe, sólo quiero tiempo para que ambos pensemos, más yo mismo que tú"_

_"¡Es un chico!" "..." "Tiene linda letra y tiene acceso a mi apartamento". "Debe ser alguien cercano" _James estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Carlos entró a la habitación a buscar algunas cosas, iba a hacer su proyecto y Logan lo ayudaría.

"Carlos, tengo otra carta y pistas" dijo James emocionado.

"Genial... pero no puedo leer ahora... Estoy haciendo la tarea" respondió Carlos sin mirar a James.

"De... ¿Acuerdo?"

_¿Desde cuándo a Carlos no le importan las cartas?_ Se preguntó James a sí mismo, levantó la vista para hablar nuevamente con él pero ya se había marchado.

Un rato después James ya había comenzado a hacer su proyecto, aunque no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacia, pretendía hacer un modelo a escala del Monte Rushmore pero sólo estaba pintando un papel de amarillo. Abandonó lo que hacía y buscó todas las cartas que estaban en un cajón, las sacó todas y buscó debajo de su cama una caja de zapatos donde guardaba fotografías y cosas con significado sentimental.

Minutos después se encontraba viendo todas las fotos de sus tiempos en Minnesota con sus amigos y al fondo de la caja algo le llamó la atención.

Era una foto de Kendall entregándole a James una bolsa llena de dulces, ambos tenían 9 años en la foto pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de James, si no, la bolsa... ¡Era muy parecida al papel de las flores! Ambos eran de plástico y tenían un diseño de flores con puntos rojos, de pronto James recordó que Kendall solía hacer manualidades y que le gustaba hacer las cosas el mismo.

Kendall solía envolver los regalos que regalaría, solía hacer sus propias galletas, solía tocar la guitarra y sonaba bien aunque no tenía mucha práctica.

_¿Kendall me envía las cartas? "..." "Eso explicaría el papel... La forma de las cartas y el sobre..." "...¿Pero él no escribe así...? ¿...O me equivoco? "...Se puso nervioso cuando me acerqué más de la cuenta a él..." _James dejaba su imaginación volar y pensaba en los últimos días.

_"Pero si es Kendall..., ¿Estoy enamorado de él?"_ James empezó a recordar su vida, Kendall siempre había estado ahí, sonreía mientras observaba la foto, Era su cumpleaños número 9 y James sólo quería Dulces de regalo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó cómo Kendall le hizo el regalo.

**FLASHBACK**

_Era el cumpleaños número 9 de James, estaba abriendo sus regalos. Todos los regalos de sus amigos eran comprados por las madres de cada uno de ellos, era especial para James, pero algo lo alegró mucho más._

_De parte de Kendall habían dos regalos, una caja envuelta de color verde con un diseño de autos y una bolsa llena de dulces._

_"¡Kenny me compraste dos regalos!" dijo James emocionado a su mejor amigo._

_"El grande lo compró mi mamá, yo te traje los dulces te los compré con mi dinero y te los envolví." dijo Kendall extendiendo la bolsa de dulces a James._

_"¡Gracias Kenny, te quiero!" dijo James abrazando a su mejor amigo._

_En ese momento Brooke, la madre de James tomó la fotografía, la fotografía que James ahora observaba con alegría._

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

James sonreía a la foto, mientras recordaba todos los momentos junto a Kendall hasta ahora. Lo que lo inspiró a escribir en su Diario.

_"Aún no sé quién será... Pero sé que es un chico..., es curioso, porque ahora creo que me estoy enamorando de Kendall Knight..."_

* * *

**Fin del sexto capítulo, En el próximo sabremos el porqué del comportamiento indiferente de Carlos, Besos y Besitos :3**

_Liz'Kames_


	7. Cristales Rotos

**Hola! Este capítulo es el más corto que he escrito, Oh Dios, es lo más corto que he hecho en mi vida .-. lo sé, pero prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo. (:**

* * *

Al día siguiente James había notado que Carlos hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, sólo respondía con "Sí" "No" y frases cortas, además que no lo observaba a los ojos, "_¿Qué le sucedió al Carlos que nunca ocultaba nada? "Días antes recuerdo que se desesperaba más que yo por leer las cartas y ahora simplemente evita todo..." _James pensaba en silencio sentado en la sala intentando moldear la cabeza de Lincoln para su monte Rushmore, en ese momento Kendall apareció en la habitación dirigiendo una amistosa sonrisa a James, que se quedó estupefacto observándolo hasta que desapareció por la puerta fuera del apartamento minutos después.

Volviendo a su reflexión, tenía que hablar con Carlos, _"algo sucede con ese niño si se comporta así."_

* * *

Pasaron menos de 15 minutos cuando Carlos apareció en el apartamento, James velozmente se levantó y se dirigió hacia su compañero decidido.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? preguntó James con tono serio lanzando la cabeza de Lincoln hacia atrás.

"¿De qué hablas? respondió el latino con otra pregunta.

"Te comportas extraño... Más de lo usual, diría yo... Eso no es propio de tí."

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"No me mientas, algo anda mal contigo, ya no quieres ni leer las cartas para saber que sucede..."

"Ya no me llama la atención" dijo Carlos cortante.

Después de un silencio James habló, con un tono suave pero acosador.

"Tú sabes algo verdad."

"¿Qué?"

"Sabes quién es verdad."

"James te estás volviendo loco..." dijo Carlos con intención de marcharse pero fue detenido por James.

"Es Kendall... ¿Verdad?" "Sólo dime si es él."

"James... Yo.. ¡Yo no se nada!" respondió Carlos logrando safarse y caminando a paso acelerado hasta salir del apartamento, James salió corriendo tras él y tropezó enredándose con sus pies y cayendo al suelo dando tiempo a Carlos a llegar hasta el ascensor, Carlos bajó la mirada haciendo una mueca para no explotar a carcajadas.

James se levantó y bajó por las escaleras a paso acelerado para encontrarse a Kendall abrazando a Lucy y besándola en la frente, pudo escuchar las palabras de Kendall diciéndole a Lucy _"Yo también te adoro". _James observó la escena sintiendo como sólo quedaban algunas piezas de su corazón en su lugar, pues el resto se había desmoronado.

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, Carlos estaba ahí, se detuvo a observar la escena de Kendall abrazando a Lucy mientras los ojos de James empezaban a cristalizarse. _"No" _susurró para sí mismo.

"James espera..." dijo Carlos antes de que James realizara acción alguna,

"¿Qué?" respondió James silenciosamente. "¿QUÉ? repitió alzando la voz.

"James no..."

"Ya ví suficiente. No te preocupes." dijo James mientras su voz se quebraba.

En ese momento Kendall levantó la vista y observó a James marchándose mientras Carlos corría tras él.

"No..." "¡No!" gritó llamando la atención de todos y saliendo tras los dos mientras Lucy observaba aún si comprender lo que sucedía, sea lo que sea, ella tenía que irse.

James fue el primero en entrar al apartamento corriendo velozmente y encerrándose en su habitación llamando la atención de Logan, el único que estaba en el apartamento leyendo tranquilamente, acto seguido aparecen Carlos y Kendall quienes comienzan a llamar desesperadamente a James quien se había encerrado en su habitación, Logan continuaba en silencio hasta que se levantó.

"¿Me pueden decir que sucede aquí?" preguntó Logan un tanto espantado.

"¡James!" ambos ignoraron a Logan y continuaron "¡Abre la puerta!" la voz de Kendall se quebraba poco a poco, sabía que esto andaba mal y no podía aceptar la idea de echar a perder todo lo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo... Se suponía que iba a revelar la razón del comportamiento indiferente de Carlos, pero ya deben de tener una idea... Si no la tienen, será para la próxima (: Kissitios :3**

_Liz'Kames_


	8. En el Anónimato

**Este será el final de la historia de Kendall y James, Oh Dios, el final... *-* espero me haya quedado tan cursi como deseé.**

* * *

Pasaron las horas y James aún no respondía, estaba muy ocupado lamentándose en su habitación sobre todo lo que alcanzó a ver, se sentía estúpido, pero aún así no podía sacar a Kendall de su cabeza.

Kendall y Carlos dejaron de gritar cuando sintieron que no podían hacer más, Logan aún no entendía nada sobre lo sucedido y sus preguntas sólo fueron respondidas con un "Pronto Sabrás" de parte de Kendall, a la hora de la cena la señora Knight preguntó por la ausencia de James, Logan abrió la boca para responder sobre lo sucedido aquella tarde pero Kendall se adelantó.

"El está cansado... Pasó todo el día en su proyecto y decidió ir a la cama más temprano" Kendall hablaba con seguridad, observando de manera intimidante a Logan, quien simplemente regresó la vista a su plato, _"Esto es estúpido, James aún no lleva tanto en el proyecto..."_

"Pobrecito... Le preguntaré si quiere algo de comer..." respondió la señora Knight con auge materno, pero fue cortada velozmente por Kendall.

"No hace falta, comió mucho esta tarde y por eso está tan cansado" Kendall continuaba observando a Logan quien no levantaba la vista para nada y Carlos hacía muecas para sí mismo mientras comía.

La señora Knight pareció conforme con las palabras de Kendall.

* * *

Las horas continuaban su curso y ya eran las 11:30 de la noche, Kendall y Carlos esperaban respuesta de James quién aún estaba encerrado, Carlos esperaba con más desesperación que Kendall, esperaba que James abriera la puerta para poder dormir, ese también era su cuarto.

"¿Tienes sueño?" preguntó Kendall al más pequeño.

"Sí"

"Ve a dormir a mi cama y dile a Logan que no pregunte, sé que aún está despierto..."

"Gracias, espero que todo se arregle rápido..."

"Gracias" Kendall dió un abrazo a su compañero y antes de que entrara a la habitación sacó su computadora.

"¿No que estaba dañada?" preguntó Logan sentado en su cama.

"No... No lo estaba... Sé que quieres respuestas pero será mejor que lo sepas cuando todo mejore..." respondió Kendall a Logan.

"Sea lo que sea... Buena suerte..." respondió Logan con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" respondió Kendall.

Kendall cerró la puerta y se sentó en la sala, minutos después apareció Katie quien se levantó por un vaso de agua.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto a esta hora?" preguntó.

"Mmm.. Yo..." Kendall no sabía que responder.

"No hace falta que lo digas... Lo sé todo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Que lo sé todo, se trata de James, las cartas y todo eso..."

"¿Tu como sabes eso?"

"Por favor, sé hasta que ropa interior traes puesta en este momento."

"¿Pero como tú...?"

"Lo sé desde el primer momento, me pareció muy buena idea la de Lucy eso de usar cartas, siempre deseé leerlas pero nunca encontré donde diablos James las guardaba...; Deben ser cartas muy buenas si las guardaba tan celosamente... Las ama."

Kendall no sabía que responder, así que Katie continuó.

"...Lo que no me gusta es que no me incluiste"

"Es que yo no pensé que tú..."

"No importa, ahora tienes una carta que escribir."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Digo que escribas una carta con tu letra para que sepa que pasó."

"¡Katie eres una genio!"

"Lo sé" respondió la más pequeña orgullosa de sí misma.

"Hay un problema, no tengo sobres para escribir la carta..."

"Eso no es problema, espera aquí."

Katie se dirigió a su habitación y unos segundos después regresó con un sobre Azul Pastel y una hoja de papel decorada con puntitos, idénticas a las que Kendall y Lucy usaban.

"¿Debería preguntar...?" comenzó el rubio con una sonrisa.

"No hace falta, ahora escribe, buenas noches y mucha suerte"

Kendall abrazó a su hermana antes de que esta regresara a su habitación, ahora era tiempo de escribir. Pasó como una hora de palabras y borrones hasta que la carta estaba lista, Kendall sabía que James aún no dormía así que tocó levemente la puerta de la habitación de James y Carlos y deslizó la carta por debajo de la puerta.

James, quién estaba sentado en el suelo con expresión obvia en el rostro de haber llorado observó la carta con desconfianza, pero logró levantarse y llegar hasta donde estaba. Encendió la luz que estaba apagada para poder leer mientras Kendall se estremeció con alegría desde afuera de la habitación.

James admiró el sobre y luego lo abrió decidido comenzando a leer lentamente.

_"Primero lo primero, sé que no es la misma letra con la que sueles recibir las cartas, es la mía, la que conoces... Lamento que esté con mi letra pero esta vez no obligué a Lucy a que escribiera lo que le dictaba. Pero antes de que tomes cualquier decisión quiero que leas todo esto, tengo mucho que decir._

_Primero debes saber que lo que viste fue sólo una despedida, Lucy es como mi hermana, tengo demasiado que agradecerle y tal vez no viste con exactitud que ella se iba de regreso a su casa por unas semanas para estar con sus padres, la adoro porque es como mi hermana, pero la adoro demasiado diferente como te adoro a tí._

_Lo segundo es que tienes que saber que no echaré a perder todo lo que he hecho por tí, no es fácil hacer cosas a mano y no creas que fue fácil lidiar contigo y tratarte como mi mejor amigo cuando realmente quiero más, quiero saber cómo se sienten tus labios y la curiosidad matará al gato porque sé que te besaré o no seas lo suficientemente veloz para evitar que te robe un beso._

_Tercero, debes saber que Lucy siempre me ha ayudado, en cada carta; No sé si me hayas visto por ahí leyendo un libro, pues es un libro que Lucy me regaló para autoayudarme a sentirme cómodo lidiando contigo y saber conquistarte, James Diamond, no sabes lo complicado que eres._

_Cuarto debes saber que en el centro comercial antes que llegaras hablé con Carlos y le conté todo lo que hacía para conquistarte, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí con lo que él me respondió... Yo fuí quien lo obligué a serte indiferente para que no tuviera oportunidad de contarte nada, aún no estaba listo... Lamento mucho eso._

_Pero además de todo quiero decirte que Te Amo, ¡Te Amo James Diamond! Ya me siento listo para decirlo y gritarlo para que todo el universo lo escuche. No sabes las cosas que he hecho para tenerte. Si realmente quieres que me aleje de tí lo haré, pero primero abre la puerta y dime qué sientes"_

James no pudo contener las lágrimas, lloraba sin saber por qué lloraba, simplemente lloraba por todo. Abrazó la carta que finalizaba de leer y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Kendall con los ojos también llenos de lágrimas.

Ambos estuvieron admirando al otro por unos minutos. Silencio que fue rotó por Kendall.

"¿Qué sientes?"

"Muchas cosas..."

"¿Cómo qué...?"

Ambos hablaban como si habían hablado durante horas.

"Ganas de besarte" respondió James con seguridad.

"Tienes la libertad de hacerlo" respondió Kendall tiernamente.

Al escuchar esto James se acercó lentamente a Kendall y lentamente sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, ambos sintieron la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos y durante esos segundos se desconectaron de la realidad y sólo se concentraron en hechizar los labios del otro...

Segundos después el aire se hizo necesario y ambos se separaron.

"Así que así se siente besar a James Diamond" dijo Kendall con tranquilidad.

"Eso supongo" respondió James.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Kendall.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Donde está el diario?" "Debes dármelo ahora..." respondió Kendall con más ternura.

"Ah... Sí... aún me falta escribir una última cosa..."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya lo verás"

James se adentró en su habitación y buscó el diario, escribió unas palabras, lo cerró y lo extendió hacia Kendall quien velozmente abrió el pequeño libro y leyó las últimas líneas escritas.

_"Querido diario,_

_Amo a Kendall Knight."_

Kendall no evitó sonreir y se acercó nuevamente a besar a James.

* * *

"Awww, que lindos" ambos rompieron el beso y observaron a Carlos y Logan viéndolos desde la puerta, las palabras venían de Carlos que sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras Logan también sonreía.

"Así que de esto se trataba..." dijo Logan haciendo a Kendall y James sonrojarse.

"Que lindo que ya vieron todo pero esto es sólo cosa de dos muchas gracias ya pueden irse" dijo James ocultando una pequeña risita.

"Vamonos Logan, aquí no hacemos falta..." dijo Carlos y todos rieron en silencio.

Después que Carlos y Logan se fueran Kendall y James admiraban cada facción del otro en silencio.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer todo esto?" preguntó James rompiendo el silencio.

"Lucy me dió la idea" admitió el rubio.

"Debemos de agradecerle a ella entonces"

"Le he agradecido desde el primer momento" respondió Kendall dejando a James un rato en silencio.

"Debes saber lo díficil que fue fingir delante de tí que no me gustabas, tuve que buscar cualquier excusa para terminar en el apartamento de Lucy, la arrastré a ayudarme a cortar Rosas Blancas en el parque, hacíamos todo desde su apartamento, las cartas... Los sobres... Todo"

"¿Tan díficil es enamorarse de mí?" respondió James divertido.

"Eso no es lo díficil, lo díficil es decírtelo"

"¿En serio?" "¿Qué tanto me amas?" preguntó James con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que te lo escriba en una carta?"

"¿La envolverás en su sobre Azul Pastel?"

"La envolveré en un sobre Azul Pastel" dijo Kendall sellando el trato con un beso.

* * *

**FIN del octavo capítulo, Oh Dios éste es el final de la historia de Kendall y James, pero tal vez haga uno o dos capítulos más... Pero por ahora, espero que les haya gustado la historia y en especial este capítulo que me quedó tan cursi como esperaba *-***

**Aún tengo que terminar la historia de cómo los chicos hicieron el proyecto, aún no lo han entregado por eso haré uno o dos capítulos más pues no he acabado por completo, así que **_**aún no pondré la historia como terminada.**_

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA, Gracias por todos los que han dejado sus Reviews y espero sus opiniones sobre este final y si les gustaría que continuara.**

_Liz'Kames_


	9. ¿Me perdí de algo?

**Hola! ¿Creían que había dejado esta historia abandonada? ¿Eh? Bueno, este es el final definitivo, esta vez también tendremos Cargan, de hecho esto es más Cargan que Kames. La primera división de ubica entre el capítulo 6 y 7, el resto se ubica después del capítulo 8, (Osea este) e.e**

**Espero les guste :3**

* * *

"Por favor..."

"¡No!"

"Por favooor!" suplicaba Carlos.

"¡Que no!" respondió Logan.

"¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? Vamos, ayúdame"

"Ya dije que no"

"¡Logaan!" respondió Carlos en tono de puchero.

"Hazlo tú solo, no es tan difícil"

"Lo dices porque tu ya terminaste"

"En parte sí" dijo Logan después de fingir pensarlo unos segundos.

"¡Ayúdamee!"

"Carlos, acabas de llegar del centro comercial... ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha y te duermes un rato? Después le dices a él que te ayude" preguntó Logan intentando persuadir a Carlos.

"¡No soy un niño Logie, ayúdame!"

"¡No!"

"Está bien, no me ayudes, pero no te voy a dirigir la palabra por un año" dijo Carlos levantándose de su lugar y disponiéndose a irse.

"¿Un año?" preguntó Logan con ironía.

"Todo un año" respondió Carlos infantilmente caminando hacia la puerta.

"Hey... Espera" Logan se levantó y lo tomó de un brazo.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Carlos fingiendo ser indiferente.

"¿Qué tienes en mente para el proyecto?" preguntó Logan rendido.

"¡Me vas a ayudar!" gritó Carlos saltando entusiasmado.

"Si ya..." empezó "Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer con todos esos palitos de madera?"

"Mmm... No sé, ¿El caballo de troya?" preguntó Carlos inocentemente provocando las risas de Logan.

"Carlitos, el caballo de troya no es un monumento, ¡Y mucho menos un monumento de los Estados Unidos!"

"Ah... Bueno, no sé" dijo Carlos volviendo a su asiento en el sofá naranja.

"¿Qué te parece la casa blanca?" sugirió Logan aún sonriente.

"¡No seas tonto Logan, la casa blanca no es de madera!" dijo Carlos provocando que Logan soltara otra carcajada.

"Carlitos, dime, ¿Qué entiendes por MODELO a escala?" preguntó Logan divertido.

"Fácil, son unas chicas altas y delgadas que salen en las revistas" respondió Carlos mientras Logan se llevaba una mano al rostro "¿Me vas a ayudar o vas a seguir haciendo preguntas fuera de lugar?" preguntó Carlos robándole una sonrisa a Logan.

La noche empezaba a caer y aún no habían señales de Kendall o James. Carlos y Logan estaban en la habitación que el último compartía con Kendall, ya tenían una gran parte de una mini - Casa Blanca de palitos, claro, de blanca no tenía nada porque aún hacia falta pintarla, además de otros detalles.

"Ya llevamos mucho" dijo Carlos emocionado.

"Pásame dos palitos más" respondió Logan un tanto desanimado.

"¿Qué tienes Logie?" preguntó Carlos después de pasarle los palitos.

"Nada... Sólo estoy cansado" respondió Logan sin levantar la cabeza.

"Sé que te subirá el ánimo" dijo Carlos con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Logan aún concentrado.

"Creo que aún quedan paletas heladas, te voy a traer una" respondió Carlos levantándose y desapareciendo por la puerta dejando a Logan negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si en realidad supiera lo que me subiría el ánimo" dijo Logan para sí mismo. Segundos después apareció Carlos con sólo una paleta.

"Malas noticias, sólo queda una" dijo Carlos sin quitar la vista de la paleta.

"Bueno, dámela, ya comiste muchas" respondió Logan extendiendo la mano para coger la paleta, pero Carlos la quitó rápidamente.

"¡No! ¡Yo la quiero!" dijo escondiéndola tras él.

"Vamos Carlos dámela" Logan se levantó y ambos empezaron a forcejear, sin darse cuenta se metieron en una de sus infantiles peleas, aunque Logan disfrutaba de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, aún así quería la paleta.

"¡Es mía!" dijo Carlos.

"¡Dijiste que me regalarías una!"

"¡Sí, pero esta es la última!"

"¡Eso no tiene que ver, dijiste que me darías una!"

"¡Logan esta es la última!"

"¡Dámela!"

Después de unos minutos de discusión y forcejeo el primero en rendirse fue Logan.

"¡Ya basta, es tuya!" respondió Logan soltando los brazos de Carlos y volviendo a tomar asiento en el suelo reanudando su trabajo.

"No... Toma" dijo Carlos extendiendo la paleta hacia Logan.

"¡Que ya no quiero!" dijo Logan dando un ligero manotazo a Carlos.

"¡ Tómala!" dijo Carlos.

"¡Cometela!" respondió Logan.

"¡No!" respondió Carlos.

Otros minutos de forcejeo, ahora el asunto era ver quién se la quedaba, ambos disfrutaban la situación de cierta manera, la paleta empezaba a derretirse dentro de su envoltorio.

"¿Podemos compartirla?" preguntó Carlos.

"Sí, lo que sea" respondió Logan soltándose del agarre de Carlos y arrojándose al piso para volver al proyecto.

Ambos en silencio comieron una mitad, comían sospechando si el otro iba a hacer trampa y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas escaneando al otro.

"Estaba deliciosa" dijo Carlos después de terminar de comer su parte.

"Sí, lo estaba" respondió Logan también terminando.

Ambos reanudaron su trabajo en silencio, ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta tensión si habían discutido antes por cosas? ¡Cualquier cosa! después de lo que pareció ser una hora ninguno había dicho media palabra, a no ser de "Pásame esto" o "Préstame aquello". La casa blanca ya estaba terminada y el silencio sepulcral que había en la habitación fue roto por Logan.

"Ya está" dijo levantándose.

"Gracias Logie.. Te debo una" respondió el otro también levantándose "¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?" preguntó Carlos haciendo que cierta fuerza estremeciera el cuerpo de Logan.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Logan sin saber que responder.

"Que si te puedo dar un abrazo" respondió.

"Claro" respondió Logan un tanto nervioso extendiendo los brazos. Carlos se acercó y cortó la distancia con un enorme abrazo de oso. Logan se sonrojaba lentamente pero no soltaba por ningún motivo el abrazo, después de unos minutos, el abrazo fue roto mutuamente, aunque aún se encontraban muy cerca del otro, por alguna razón sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, Carlos simplemente se acercó y juntó los labios con los de Logan, sólo fue un roce de unos segundos. Carlos se alejó después de unos segundos y Logan reaccionó.

"¿Po... Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Logan con voz baja.

"No lo sé" respondió Carlos sin mirarlo a los ojos también a voz baja.

"¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez?" preguntó Logan curioso provocando la sorpresa del otro.

"Claro" dijo Carlos acercándose nuevamente y besando un poco más profundo los labios de Logan quien respondió velozmente.

Después de unos segundos ambos rompieron el beso y el silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación nuevamente. Ambos empezaron a recoger sus cosas cuando Kendall entró rápidamente a la habitación.

"Hola... Logan, Carlos" el segundo negó con la cabeza hablando con Kendall con la mirada.

"¿Ya acabaron el proyecto?" preguntó Kendall arrojándose en su cama.

"Eh... Sí, ¡Logan me ayudó!" dijo Carlos levantándose y recogiendo el desorden que habían hecho.

"Hicimos una Casa Blanca..." dijo Logan también recogiendo.

"Tal vez deberías ayudarme con mi proyecto, Logan" dijo Kendall observando a los otros dos mientras recogían.

"¿Por qué no dejas de parlotear y nos ayudas a recoger?" preguntó Logan.

"Mejor, ¿Por qué no le dices a James que te ayude?" preguntó Carlos dando una mirada cómplice a Kendall que Logan no notó, Kendall sólo rodó los ojos.

* * *

Sólo dos días pasaron y Kendall y James eran la pareja más empalagosa de Palm Woods. Carlos y Logan no decían palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido, pero tuvieron ciertos encuentros de besos más tarde y en tan poco tiempo ya estaban acostumbrados. Nada de lo que tenían era público porque temían a tener que dar tantas explicaciones como lo habían hecho Kendall y James el día anterior, por suerte todos habían reaccionado positivamente ante su relación, aunque muchos se arrepentían de estar presentes cuando Kendall y James empezaban a decirse cursilerías.

Después de toda una semana Kendall y James terminaron su Estatua de la liberttad y Monte Rushmore unas horas antes de entrar a la escuela. Carlos, sacó A por su versión a escala de la Casa Blanca, James, sacó B+ por su Monte Rushmore, Kendall sacó B por su estatua de la libertad y Logan, como era de esperarse, sacó A+ superando a todos.

Esa tarde no haía nadie en el apartamento, sólo Kendall, James y Carlos, los primeros veían una película mientras el último estaba esperaba desesperadamente que al microondas le diera la gana de hacer sus palomitas para marcharse a algún otro lugar en vez de lidiar con las cursilerías de Kendall y James. Kendall se levantó para tomar algo del refrigerador mientras las palomitas de Carlos ya estaban listas, en ese momento había llegado Logan de donde sea que estaba. Carlos pensó por unos segundos y olvidó las palomitas en el microondas para correr hacia Logan.

"¡Logie!" gritó Carlos corriendo hacia él abrazandolo fuertemente para luego robarle un beso, lo hizo más para molestar a Kendall y James ya que aún no sabían nada de lo que ocurría entre ellos dos. James y Kendall sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos mientras prácticamente se les caía la mandíbula.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó James desde su lugar.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" respaldó Kendall desde la cocina.

"Eh... Nosotros... pues..." empezó Logan para luego ser interrumpido por Carlos.

"¿A ellos qué les importa? ¡Han estado toda la semana concentrados en ellos dos sin hacernos caso!" Carlos fingió sentirse ofendido "¡Vámonos de aquí Logie!" dijo Carlos empujando a Logan junto a él fuera del apartamento evitando reírse.

"¡Pero Carlos... Tus palomitas!" gritó Kendall desde la cocina.

"¡Cometelas, no las quiero!" gritó Carlos desde afuera.

Kendall y James sólo se observaron entre sí sin entender la escena que acababan de ver.

"No se salvarán de una explicación" dijo James mientras Kendall asentía.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, Gracias a todos lo que siguieron mi historia. Los amo! :3**

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
